


Мечта

by Fausthaus



Category: Nidaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: 1. Нидайме — разговорное название группы Nidaime J Soul Brothers2. Несмис — вокалист группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 вокалист Нидайме3. Наото — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме4. Наоки — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме5. Кенчи — лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме6. Тецуя — перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме7. В 2006 году Шокичи участвовал в EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, конкурсе, где выбирали нового вокалиста группы EXILE, но вылетел с полуфинала. После проигрыша Шокичи еще серьезнее занялся вокалом в одной из школ EXPG, принадлежащих агентству LDH8. Солнце изображено на лого группы EXILE9. Время действия — 2007 год





	Мечта

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Нидайме — разговорное название группы Nidaime J Soul Brothers  
> 2\. Несмис — вокалист группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 вокалист Нидайме  
> 3\. Наото — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме  
> 4\. Наоки — лидер и перформер группы Sandaime J Soul Brothers, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме  
> 5\. Кенчи — лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме  
> 6\. Тецуя — перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND, с 2007 по 2009 перформер Нидайме  
> 7\. В 2006 году Шокичи участвовал в EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION, конкурсе, где выбирали нового вокалиста группы EXILE, но вылетел с полуфинала. После проигрыша Шокичи еще серьезнее занялся вокалом в одной из школ EXPG, принадлежащих агентству LDH  
> 8\. Солнце изображено на лого группы EXILE  
> 9\. Время действия — 2007 год

— Ты в порядке? — Кейджи подхватил Шокичи после неудачного разворота и помог встать на ноги. — Если ты тут переломаешь ноги, никому от этого лучше не станет. Учиться двигаться надо с головой, а не прыгать в омут.

— Но...

— Не хочу слушать чушь о невозможности притормозить и подумать, — Кейджи, словно прочитав мысли Шокичи, говорил настолько базапеляционно, что тот даже немного растерялся.

Вроде бы и прошло уже прилично времени, но Шокичи все еще побаивался именно Кейджи. Несмис был своим с самого начала, с Наото и Наоки Шокичи тоже быстро нашел общий язык. Даже Тецуя и Кенчи не казались такими далекими, как в первые пару месяцев. А вот Кейджи... Шокичи не слишком понимал, как можно быть такой вещью в себе, закрытой на все замки, и оттого чувствовал себя странно тревожно рядом.

Иногда Кейджи мог замкнуться на несколько дней. Все уже привыкли, разве только Наото подобное положение не слишком нравилось, и он всегда старался вытащить Кейджи из размышлений. Один раз даже умудрился получить по печени, когда неожиданно подошел к Кейджи со спины. Тецуя тогда только насмешливо фыркнул, а Кейджи покрылся красными пятнами от смущения и никак не знал, куда девать кулаки. Ситуацию спас Кенчи, который увел ошарашенного и тяжело дышащего от боли Наото. Что он ему тогда сказал Шокичи не знал, но Наото после вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. И даже попыток растормошить Кейджи не прекратил. Сейчас они спокойно могли забуриться в редкое свободное время в какую-нибудь раменную и за пивом обсуждать прошедший день, не стесняясь смеяться во весь голос. Иногда Шокичи даже завидовал.

А иногда думал, что было бы, если б тогда Тецуя прошел мимо него и не позвал с собой. Наверняка Шокичи бы продолжал заниматься вокалом и бегать по кастингам, может быть, даже выиграл бы где-нибудь и стал звездой. Вот только чем чаще Шокичи о таком думал, тем страшнее становилось. Представить, что сейчас из жизни исчезнут «Нидайме», — все равно, что прыгнуть без парашюта с токийской телебашни. Какие только вместе дороги не пройдены, что только не пришлось пережить, сколько преодолеть трудностей. Сейчас Шокичи словно оказался в мире, о котором всегда мечтал. В нем не было легко, вершины не покорялись по щелчку и ничего не давалось просто так. Но именно это Шокичи и нравилось больше всего: стараться и прыгать выше головы, чтобы однажды добраться до солнца. Когда-то все это казалось невероятным, сейчас Шокичи точно знал, что ничего невозможного нет.

Но ничего бы не было, не остановись тогда в коридоре Тецуя, рассматривая усталого после занятия, но удивительно довольного своей усталостью Шокичи.

— Тебя не задолбало столько думать о прошлом? — Кейджи резко застегнул спортивную куртку и вытащил из сумки бейсболку. — Вперед смотреть не пытался?

— Что?

— Жизнь состоит из выборов, которые ты уже сделал. Поэтому не могу понять, почему ты так циклишься на том, что уже произошло?

— Я не циклюсь! — Шокичи выдохнул и словно скинул с плеч глыбу. — Просто мне иногда не верится, что сейчас все именно так, а не иначе.

— Запиши куда-нибудь в блокнот и подсматривай, когда снова начнешь сомневаться. Или скажи мне — я ущипну, чтобы ты вспомнил, что живешь в настоящем.

— Хорошо, Кейджи-сан, — Шокичи рассмеялся. — Обязательно так и буду делать.

— Есть хочешь? — Кейджи рылся в бумажнике. — Через полчаса народ начнет собираться, как раз успеем смотаться в одно местечко.

— Хорошо, — Шокичи сменил футболку, покрепче перевязал шнурки на кроссовках и взял в руку ветровку. — Я готов. Показывайте дорогу, Кейджи-сан.

Они уже дошли до выхода из студии, когда Шокичи вдруг аккуратно ухватил за руку шедшего впереди Кейджи.

— Что-то не так?

— А вы правда верите, что иногда надо притормозить и подумать?

— Неа, — Кейджи широко улыбнулся. — Но в это верит Кенчи, а я привык доверять его суждениям. К тому же есть и танцевать одновременно жутко неудобно. Если не веришь, то можешь попробовать.

— Пожалуй, я поверю вам на слово, — Шокичи никогда не чувствовал себя рядом с Кейджи так легко.

— А двигаться лучше ты научишься. Ты очень пластичный. Так что немного тренировок и будешь чувствовать себя на сцене как дома.

— Скажите, Кейджи-сан, а я смогу когда-нибудь научиться танцевать по-настоящему?

— Разумеется, — Кейджи прищурился, рассматривая Шокичи совсем так же, как Тецуя тогда в коридоре. — Сам же знаешь — на свете нет ничего невозможного.


End file.
